Soul Human
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: Soul Humans are born from one parent that is a human & the other that is a Soul Reaper. Roku Haruhi is a Soul Human. She has no Soul Reaper form since her mother is human and her father his a Soul Reaper. She finds out that Soul Humans and Substitute Soul Reapers are alike. Like one who exists but shouldn't. Will the Soul Society ever realize that she should stay alive like Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1 Being a Soul Human

**Being a Soul Human**

I am what's known as a Soul Human. I guess you can say that we are similar to Substitute Soul Reapers. Us Soul Humans are born from one parent that is a Soul Reaper and one parent that is a human. My mother is a human and my father is a Soul Reaper.

I do not have a Soul Reaper form, just a human one since my mother is human. But I do have a Zanpakuto. I can also use flash step and walk on the sky like Soul Reapers can. If one is born from a mother that is a Soul Reaper they are lucky enough to get a Soul Reaper form. Those who don't can make their Zanpakuto appear out of nowhere. Right now I am standing on top of a very tall pole that has wires attached to it and I have my arms behind my back with my fingers crossing each other.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you sense that spiritual pressure?" Rukia asked.

"Kind of," Ichigo said.

"Let's move in closer." Rukia said.

"Right," Ichigo said.

Rukia and Ichigo moved in closer to where I'm standing. This isn't good. I have to move soon.

"The spiritual pressure is coming from right over there." Rukia said while pointing at me but there is a lot of fog in front of me so I moved out of the way quickly. "Did you see her Ichigo?"

"I think I saw a shadow or outline of something," Ichigo said. "But I couldn't make out her face."

It's the next morning and school is about to start. I walk to school fast since I'm new at Karakura High. I don't want to be late.

"Class," The teacher said. "We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Miss Roku Haruhi."

I walk in the class room and stand in front of everyone. "It's very nice to meet all of you." I said while bending my back then straightening it again.

"Nice to meet you too," The class said.

"You may sit in the empty seat next to Ichigo." The teacher said.

"Thank you." I said. I start walking and sit down. _"Great, what luck sitting next to Ichigo. I've heard so much about him from small talk with Soul Reapers." _I thought. "_I try to listen in to them every so often."_

It's lunch time now and we are on the school roof. "Mind if I join you?" I ask Orihime.

"Not at all," Orihime said.

"Thanks," I said while sitting down.

Rukia and Ichigo are over by the wall looking down at the ground. "Ichigo," Rukia said. "That girl…"

"I know." Ichigo said. "Her spiritual pressure is very similar to the girl we saw last night."

"Do you think it's the same person?" Rukia asked.

"It could be." Ichigo said. "Should we go over there and ask her questions?"

"I don't think that would be the right thing to do." Rukia said. "I mean not right now anyways."

"So, where are you from Roku?" Orihime asked.

"I live nearby but I went to a different school for a long time." I answered.

"I see." Orihime said.

The whole school day went by fast and I am now at my house. I close the door behind me. "Hey mom!" I yell.

"Coming," Mom said as she came down the steps.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"You always ask that question and I always answer it the same." Mom said. "He's at the Soul Society because if he stays here for too long he'll be figured out."

"Yeah," I said.

"You just don't get it do you, Roku?" Mom said. "If your dad gets caught something bad might happen to him since you are a Soul Human."

"Don't blame me about dad." I said. "If he gets caught it's his fault. I'm a Soul human; very similar to a Substitute Soul Reaper, both who shouldn't exist but do."

"It sounds kind of harsh when you put it that way." Mom said.

"Well, Ichigo did help out the Soul Society from what I've heard of the Soul Reapers when I listened in on their conversation." I said. "There's a good chance dad could get in trouble but then again…I just don't know much about this situation."

"That's because you were born here." Mom said.

"But I do know one thing," I said.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"If dad ever comes back I'll make sure that he takes you and I back to the Soul Society along with dad." I said.

"But why?" Mom asked.

"Because," I said. "It's both of your faults that I exist in the first place and should be punished."

"We were both young, Roku, and were stupid I guess." Mom said.

"Stupid?" I said. "For the record mom, I don't think Soul Reapers look as young as they might seem. I've heard that their bodies age a lot slower than humans."

"Is that true?" Mom asked.

"I think so." I said. "Even though dad might 'look' young he's probably over one hundred years old by now."

Mom has a strange look on her face like she didn't know she was going out with a person of that age. "I'm going out now." I said while putting my bag on the table.

"For how long?" Mom asked.

"Don't know." I answered as I walked out the door.

Dad taught me how to release my Zanpakuto after I told him about a power talking in my head. That power called itself a Zanpakuto. After that my dad taught me how to use flash step and taught me how to walk on the sky. That was so much fun learning about. After I learned everything I needed to know about the hollows dad left and never came back. I got so mad at him.

After walking a distance I decided to use my flash step and stand on the same pole as I did last night. I keep on looking to see if Ichigo is out there so I can move quickly. The sun has set now and I haven't moved an inch. "There you are." Ichigo said. He is now in front of me. "So you are a Soul Reaper."

"A Soul Reaper?" I said. "Don't make me laugh." I said while crossing my arms. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"If you're not a Soul Reaper than how can you see me?" Ichigo asked.

"I've always been able to see ghosts, Ichigo." I answered trying not to sound like I know a thing about Soul Reapers.

"Then how did you get on that pole?" Ichigo said.

"I climbed." I said.

"There's no way a human can climb that pole easily." Ichigo said.

"Look Ichigo," I said. "I don't want to make trouble so could you please leave?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "I just want you to leave before I get mad."

"You were never known to get mad, Roku." Someone said from behind me.

I turn around to see who it was. "Father?" I ask. "How dare you show your face in front of me!"

"What are you saying, Roku?" Dad asked.

"Her father is a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked himself. "That doesn't make any sense."

I make my Zanpakuto appear out of know where and grip its grip. "To take Botsunyuu," I said to release my Zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I yell while facing Ichigo. He falls to the ground. My Zanpakuto can absorb other Zanpakutos' power from a distance.

"Why are you so mad?" Dad asked.

"I'm mad at you because you left when I was five and found out that us Soul Humans aren't supposed to exist." I said.

"Even if you aren't supposed to exist you do." Dad said. "And I'm happy to see you again. I wasn't even sure that you were Roku because you look so grown up."

"If you're trying to give me a compliment I'm just going to ignore it." I said. "I want you to take mother and I back to the Soul Society along with you."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to exist!" I said. "That's why."

"Well, I'm not." Dad said. "You're going to have to force me to take you."

"Fine, then I will force you." I said.

I have my Zanpakuto in front of me ready to attack. Father draws his as well. We go after each other and hit our Zanpakuto's together. Ichigo comes back up.

"Why are you doing this Roku?" Ichigo asked trying to break up our fight.

I ignore him and keep on fighting my dad. "You've gotten stronger." Dad said.

I ignore him too. Ichigo comes in between us to stop our fight. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Let us fight."

"No." Ichigo said. "You should talk things out instead."

"That's a good idea." Dad said.

"Well, it won't work for me." I said. Dad decided to leave since I wouldn't talk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"I already told you I'm not a Soul Reaper!" I said. "I'm a Soul Human."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

I explained to him what that was. I make my Zanpakuto disappear.

"I see now." Ichigo said.

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone what I am." I said.

"I won't tell them." Ichigo said. "But you should."


	2. Chapter 2 Hearing About…Soul Humans

**Hearing About…Soul Humans**

It's been about a week since Ichigo found out that I'm a Soul Human and he won't get off my back about it. He wants me to tell some guy named Urahara. I just give him an evil look when he looks at me.

I'm following Ichigo after school, why? I don't know. "You sure you don't want me to tell Kisuke for you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure." I answered. "I don't even want to so why do you keep on bugging me about it?"

"I think Kisuke can keep your secret." Ichigo said.

"Even if he does I don't want the word spreading about me, you know?" I said.

"I guess you do have a point there." Ichigo said. "I'm going to stop by his place, you wanna come?"

"I'm good." I said.

"Hey," A person said. "You don't have to tell someone what to do."

I look at the building we're next to and recognize him. Ikasu? I haven't seen him in years. He is leaning against the wall with his right leg bent while resting his right foot on the wall and crossing his arms while looking down. Ikasu has black hair and blue eyes. He's also 5' 9".

"Who are you anyways?" Ichigo asked while facing him.

Ikasu is in his Soul Reaper form. "Just a friend of Roku's is all." Ikasu said while walking two steps.

"But Roku isn't a Soul Reaper so how does she know you?" Ichigo asked.

"He saved me once before." I said. That is true. "He did save me from a hollow when I was still learning on how to use my powers."

"I see." Ichigo said. "Well, I'm off if you want to join me."

"I'm good." I said.

Ichigo had left. I just hope he doesn't tell that Kisuke Urahara person about me being a Soul Human. Ikasu is a Soul Human as well but his mother is a Soul Reaper and his dad is a human so he has a Soul Reaper form.

"How's it going, Roku?" Ikasu asked.

"Fine," I answered. "How come you showed up out of nowhere?"

"I'm on a month mission." Ikasu answered.

"Oh, really?" I ask. "I haven't seen you in ten years and you show up just for a month mission."

"Yep, that's about it." Ikasu said. "You still live at home?"

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Just wondering…" Ikasu said.

"If you think I'm going to ask my mom to let you stay at my house, think again." I said.

"We should probably go someplace where there are less people." Ikasu said. "We might draw a crowd."

"I guess you're right." I said. "Let's go to the park to talk."

Ichigo's P.O.V

I walk in the Urahara shop and sit down in front of the table. "Kisuke," I said.

"What is it Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Never mind…it's nothing." I said while crossing my arms.

"Whenever you came in this week you've been acting strange, like you want to say something but don't want to bring it up." Kisuke said. "Is it so that no one gets in trouble?"

"It's hard to say." I said. "I just keep on forgetting what I want to say is all."

"There's more to that, isn't there?" Kisuke asked.

"I'm not going to bring it up if that's what you want." I said.

"I let everyone have fun today." Kisuke said. "I even made Yoruichi go to make sure they don't come back till late so you can tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing," I said. "Really."

"You know you can trust me, Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"Alright but I don't want you to tell anyone." I said. "I made a promise."

"I won't tell." Kisuke said.

"Have you heard of a group called Soul Humans?" I ask.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." Kisuke said.

"So, what do you know about them?" I ask.

"There was this Soul Reaper in the Soul Society wanting to make a group of warriors in The World of the Living so we didn't have to go back and forth so much." Kisuke said. "The group was destroyed over 150 years ago. The Soul Reapers from the Soul Society who were not involved were ordered to destroy the Soul Humans and the parents of those Soul Humans because they were both involved."

"What?" I ask slamming my right hand on the table. "Why would they do that?"

"They are very similar to Substitute Soul Reapers so they didn't want a bunch of them running around." Kisuke said.

"That still doesn't make sense." I said.

"The Soul Reaper convinced a bunch of other Soul Reapers to go in The World of the Living to create these people called Soul Humans." Kisuke continued. "They are made from one parent that is a human and one parent that is a Soul Reaper."

"I still don't know why they made such a big deal out of it." I said.

"It's almost the same as making a group of Substitute Soul Reapers." Kisuke said. "It's against the law in the Soul Society."

"That isn't right." I said. "Destroying a group because of what they are…that's just cruel."

"That's the law for ya." Kisuke said. "After a 150 years passed the subject has closed because they don't want any more of them running around."

"How many do you think there are?" I ask.

"Why, do you want to know?" Kisuke asked.

"Just curious," I said.

"To be honest with you we have no idea." Kisuke said. "There could be hundreds of them or none at all. Why do you ask? Is there one out there?"

"Well…" I said. "I made a promise not to bring it up but since I already have I'll answer. There is one I have met."

"What's their name?" Kisuke asked.

"It's Roku Haruhi." I answered. "She made me promise not to tell anyone so I don't want you to tell anyone either."

"I said I wouldn't." Kisuke said. "And I won't but if I do tell anyone it might be Yoruichi and that's the only person I'll be telling if any at all."

"I trust you about this, Kisuke." I said. "And you better not break it."


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth…About Soul Humans

**The Truth…About Soul Humans**

I am at the park with Ikasu. We decide to sit on the swings, me on one and Ikasu on the other. My blonde hair is blowing behind me. It's a little bit past my shoulders. We're quiet for quite some time.

"What's been going on, Roku?" Ikasu said while breaking the silence.

"I just transferred to Karakura High." I answered. "And I met the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Does he know you're a Soul Human?" Ikasu questioned.

"I'm not going to answer that." I snapped.

"So, he does know?" Ikasu asked.

"You can figure that out for yourself." I told him.

"Would you quit talking like that?" Ikasu asked.

"Sorry." I said. "It's just that you were gone for ten years and I'm a little mad."

"I don't blame you for that." Ikasu said. "But I would like to know if Ichigo knows that you are a Soul Human."

"He knows." I replied. "But I don't want you to make any comments."

"I won't but does anyone else know?" Ikasu asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered. "Besides my mother of course."

"Yeah," Ikasu said. "I should probably get going and patrol the town."

"Already?" I ask.

"Yeah," Ikasu answered. "That's what I came here to do. See you around."

"Yeah," I said. "See you."

Ikasu stood up and used his flash step to leave. I decided to stay at the park longer. Ichigo stood in front of me in his Soul Reaper form. "Why didn't you tell me the history of the Soul Humans?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "All I know is that my father said that there were others like me."

"You mean you don't know?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know what?" I said.

"Kisuke told me that there were tons of them roaming around. Then one day the Soul Reapers from the Soul Society were told to destroy them and the parents of the Soul Humans." Ichigo said. "I can't believe you didn't know that."

I just look at him in shock. There was a bunch of my kind at one point? How can they all be destroyed like that? "Why did you tell him anyways?" I ask as I stand up. I barely got those words out.

"Because Kisuke would probably know about that," Ichigo replied. "He seems to know a bunch of that kind of stuff that goes around the Soul Society."

"Why you little…" I said. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

I make my Zanpakuto appear out of nowhere. I grip it with my right hand and start charging at Ichigo. He blocks my attack with his Zanpakuto. We backed up a few inches after our Zanpakuto's touched. "Would you knock that off, Roku?" Ichigo asked.

I use my flash step and back up. Then Ichigo decided to come at me. He doesn't use his Zanpakuto though. He grips the collar of my shirt. "Stop acting like this!" Ichigo said. He let go.

I make my Zanpakuto disappear. "Sorry." I said quietly. "I guess I'm not used to any other Soul Reapers around."

"I told Kisuke because I trust him." Ichigo said. "He won't tell others. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
